The Thin Line
by Amaya Kimura
Summary: When Izaya lets Namie leave early, he's left alone with his thoughts. That's when a certain blonde is seen outside his window, and maybe, just maybe, his so called "hatred" for the blonde, is something else completely.
1. Intro

Ahh! Okay, this is my first story here, so please bear with me. I've written many stories before, but they all have my OC, and I know it's annoying sometimes when people pair themselves with a character from an anime, so here's some SHIZAYA!

Summary: When Izaya sends Namie home early to think about some things, he sees a certain blonde walking down the street. That leads to over thinking, and maybe, just maybe, his so-called "hatred" for the blonde, is something else completely.

* * *

"Here's the files you need, _boss_," Namie growled as she practically tossed the folders to her boss. Izaya smirked his usual devilish grin. "Why must you be so mean Namie? Remember who's paying you here."

"Tch. Whatever. Anything else you need?" Izaya turned to his desk and placed the files next to his computer. He turned his head to her and shook his head. "That'll be all. You can leave early today." Namie's eyes widened a bit. Izaya never let her leave early. She usually had to stay late to do work. She grabbed her things and left without hesitation.

Izaya ran his hand through his black hair as he glanced out the window. He loved looking out once in a while, seeing all his precious humans living their boring lives. Then, a certain blonde caught his eye. His evil smirk reappeared on his face as he stood up and walked up closer to the window. _Shizu-chan, even though you are a monster, you're still my favorite to watch~ _As soon as the former bartender was out of view, the informant lied back on his leather couch with his hands beneath his head as a pillow.

He didn't know why, but every time he saw Shizuo, the monster of Ikebukuro, his heart would beat faster, and he felt...happy? that he would get the blonde's attention. Every time he showed up in 'Bukuro, Shizuo would stop whatever he was doing just to chase Izaya. And that would just make the walk there worth it. That's when all his thoughts were now focused on Shizuo Heiwajima. He could feel his face heat up a bit, so he quickly lifted himself off the couch and into the bathroom, where he got a good look of his bright red cheeks. _Dammit Izaya, what's wrong with you? You shouldn't be affected by HIM. Not even thinking of him! _He turned on the faucet and splashed water on his face. _Get it together._

He went back to his computer to finish up his work, when his thoughts went back to Shizuo again. As soon as he snapped out of his thoughts, he realized he was looking at the blonde's file. _Ugh- That's it. _Izaya grabbed his signature fur-trimmed jacket and headed out the door to Ikebukuro, determined to see Shizuo before turning in for the night.

Blah! It's short, but I am determined to finish this. Plus, I'm sorta new here, so please don't hate me D: Thank you for taking the time to read it though~!


	2. Surprise

Okay, yeah I just posted this story, but I REALLY wanted to continue. xD Here's the thing with updating, I can probably only update once a week, like on the weekends, since that's when my father brings his laptop home from his work, which I'm using, so yeaaah xD I'll try to update earlier, but with school, and it's homecoming week, it'll be kinda hard. Plus I get writer's block all the time, so BEWARE xD

* * *

_He went back to his computer to finish up his work, when his thoughts went back to Shizuo again. As soon as he snapped out of his thoughts, he realized he was looking at the blonde's file. Ugh- That's it. Izaya grabbed his signature fur-trimmed jacket and headed out the door to Ikebukuro, determined to see Shizuo before turning in for the night._

* * *

Izaya skipped through the streets of Ikebukuro in search of Shizuo. Even the slightest glance of his bleach blonde hair will give him closure for the day. He walked up and down streets, but no sign of the former bartender. The raven sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he sat on a nearby park bench. _Why are you so anxious to see him all of a sudden? You're suppose to HATE his guts! _He glanced at his phone and checked the time. 11:30 PM. Why would Shizuo be out this late? He suddenly felt a slight pain in his chest, he still hasn't seen him all day. Are you actually hurt that you didn't get to see him today? What's up with that Izaya? You shouldn't be feeling pain. _Hm, maybe if I go and see Celty or Shinra. They would know what this is._

__"Celty! Can you get the door?" Shinra called from the kitchen. The headless woman got up from her spot on the couch, and would've rolled her eyes as she heard the underground doctor screech and dropping pans. She opened the door and saw Izaya standing there with a...wait...SAD look? "Hey Celty," he said calmly.

The Dullahan stepped aside and let the informant in and took out her cell. [What brings you here late at night Izaya?] said man made himself comfy on the couch and sighed. "I actually came here for your advice." Celty's eyes would've widened if she had them. [Izaya Orihara needs MY advice?]

"Pft. Don't get used to it, but yeah. I would ask Shinra, but I'd rather have a woman's thoughts on this." he crossed his legs and rested his chin on his hands.

[Go on...]

"Well...I've been feeling like, I just HAVE to see someone all the time. And when I'm not seeing them, or with them, I get this pain in my chest. I have no idea what it is, and it's starting to worry me."

[Is there a special lady involved in this?(;]

Izaya burst out into laughter. After he calmed down he said, "You could say that~" he smirked.

[Oh? Is it not a girl? I don't mind if you roll that way]

The raven choked on air, his face flushed. "That's not the point." he suddenly snapped. "Sorry...I just...don't know what to do about it you know?" he sighed and relaxed into the couch, trying to disappear from sight.

[Well Izaya...sounds like you're in love. I would help you to try and get this person to love you back, if you tell me who it is]

"I AM NOT IN LOVE!" he smacked his forehead and muttered another apology. "I am not telling you who the person is, and don't even think about telling me that I am in denial."

[Well, you are in love and you are in denial. But why don't you tell this person, maybe they like you back. Never know until you try]

"Oh alright. But if anything goes wrong, I need you to bring me home afterwards." with that Izaya left Shinra's and went back to his apartment. He would confess the next day...after some mental preparation and practice.

Izaya woke up early. He showered and got ready for the day. After he finished, he quickly pulled out his phone and called Namie.

_"Hello?"_

__"Hey, don't come in today. I have other stuff to do."

_"Wow...Izaya Orihara has a life? That doesn't involved stalking humans?"_

__"Yeah yeah yeah, make fun. You're not getting payed for that. Bye."

Izaya grabbed his pocket knife, phone, and keys and headed for the door. He was finally going to do it. After thinking about what Celty had told him, he finally accepted it. Maybe he was in love with that brute. He did have the most...amazing, yet inappropriate dream of him...anyway...

He searched Ikebukuro again. This time, he knew the former bartender would be out working with Tom. If only he and the blonde were close friends...Izaya sighed inwardly and continued on his way.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Tom stopped and looked at his bodyguard. The debt collector had noticed how the blonde was lately. He wasn't focused, he was somewhere lost in space. He looked a lot more stressed, and a lot more jumpy.

Shizuo looked at him and sighed. "I'm fine."

Tom wasn't buying it. "Look, you've looked pretty off lately, why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well alright, I'll see you tomorrow then." with that the blonde walked off towards his apartment. On his way, he was deep in thought, which was something rare to see. His thoughts wandered to the so-called flea. His worst enemy. The man he hated the most. He hasn't seen him or his fur jacket around lately, and he felt kinda weird about it. _Why do you care? He's probably dead. That's what you've always wanted...right? _He was snapped back into reality when... "Shizu-chan~!" He looked up and saw the man who had taken over his thoughts. He growled, his hands turned into fists.

"What the hell are you doing here flea? I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro!"

"Aww~ but I missed you Shizu-chan~" it wasn't a lie either. Izaya had missed him the past few days. He had been so caught up with work, he hardly got to visit Ikebukuro. To the wonderful city, and his precious monster living in it. He quickly pulled out his switch blade as the blonde pulled out a nearby street sign. And now for the chase...

Izaya started running away from his precious Shizu-chan. His plan going how he wanted it to go. He ran into a nearby alleyway with a dead end and waited. Shizuo caught up and approached with long strides. "You're dead Flea!" He was about to hit him with the pole, when he felt a pair of soft lips on his. His eyes widened as he looked at the person who was currently kissing him. He felt his face heat up as he dropped the pole to the side, and angled his head to get a better access to that skilled mouth. He was disappointed when he had to pull away to catch his breath.

"Looks like you've caught me Shizu-chan~"

* * *

TROLLOLOLO! It's getting late and I'm tired as fuck. At least they kissed right? Hope you like it so far! I updated chapter two within the day of uploading, so be happy! Next chapter coming up this weekend! Keep up with the reviews, which are appreciated but not necessary xD

This chapter was kinda rushed, but don't worry. Better ones will be coming up since I have time to write it and have my friend look it over. Thank you for reading so far! Until next time~


	3. Plan

_A/N: Ello Govna! I'm back with the third chapter of __The Thin Line!__ This story is actually going to end after the fourth chapter, which will be up after this. I just feel like I rushed through it. I WILL upload some stories I wrote before, which are a lot better than this. They're cheesy and weird, but I like them, so xD Rating __**WILL**__ go up for the fourth chapter, by the way. So here's chapter three, enjoy!_

* * *

_Izaya started running away from his precious Shizu-chan. His plan going how he wanted it to go. He ran into a nearby alleyway with a dead end and waited. Shizuo caught up and approached with long strides. "You're dead Flea!" He was about to hit him with the pole, when he felt a pair of soft lips on his. His eyes widened as he looked at the person who was currently kissing him. He felt his face heat up as he dropped the pole to the side, and angled his head to get a better access to that skilled mouth. He was disappointed when he had to pull away to catch his breath._

* * *

__"Looks like you've caught me for once Shizu-chan~" Izaya said happily as he skipped backwards. Shizuo stood there silently, replaying what just happened the last few minutes. The flea actually kissed him! I thought they were suppose to hate each other. They've been trying to kill each other for years! That's what they wanted right? Izaya stayed with his back against the wall, smiling to himself. Not the devilish grin he always wore. This one was a true smile.

"Shizu-chan?" the former bartender was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his name. "The hell do you want?"

Izaya smiled. "Thank you for that kiss, you're really good at it." With that, the informant skipped away after giving his previous Shizuo a kiss on the cheek. _What the hell is going on?_

__Shizuo threw himself on his small couch, since he lived alone, the moment he got back to his apartment. He was in deep thought about that kiss he and the flea shared. What really bothered him was the fact that he didn't push the louse away. _What are you saying Shizuo? You don't think that you...love...the flea do you?_ _You're probably just tired. _

After a much needed shower and lots of mouthwash, the blonde took refuge on the couch and watched some random movie on the TV. After a while he got bored and ended up falling asleep with the flea on his mind.

_"Ugh...I hate you, you damn flea." Shizuo growled as he straddled the smaller man beneath him. "Hmm~ I love you too Shizu-chan." Izaya grabbed both sides of the former bartender's shirt and ripped it, popping the buttons in the process. His eyes widened for a moment taking in the blonde's body, memorizing every detail. "Whoa..." the informant's hands wandered from his tone chest, lower and lower until..._

__Shizuo shot up and ran a hand through his sweaty bleach blonde hair. _What the fuck was that?_ He groaned in anger as he felt the tightening in his pants. He ran to the bathroom for an ice cold shower. _This sucks. That fucking flea shouldn't be affecting you like this. _As he was getting ready for, yet another day, of throwing people around, he glanced out the window and saw a certain fur-trimmed jacket. _Izaya Orihara, you are so dead._

* * *

A/N: _My gawd. These chapters are so short! Oh gawsh, anyway, next chapter will be the end, and I will upload my other stories. But don't be sad that this is ending because there's gonna be smut next chapter! Yay? LOL it'll be my first time writing that naughty stuff, so excuse me if it sucks xD Hope you all enjoyed this one, until next time. Ja ne~_


	4. Confession

_A/N: Oh no! This is the last chapter. Don't worry there's smut! It's my first time writing it, so bear with me. Enjoy~_

* * *

_Shizuo shot up and ran a hand through his sweaty bleach blonde hair. What the fuck was that? He groaned in anger as he felt the tightening in his pants. He ran to the bathroom for an ice cold shower. This sucks. That fucking flea shouldn't be affecting you like this. As he was getting ready for, yet another day, of throwing people around, he glanced out the window and saw a certain fur-trimmed jacket. Izaya Orihara, you are so dead._

* * *

"Oh Shizu-chan, fancy meeting you here~" Izaya practically sang. The blonde growled. "You shouldn't even be in Ikebukuro you damn flea!"

The raven dramatically gasped. "That hurts Shizu-chan!"

"Then this is going to hurt a lot more!" Shizuo grabbed the nearest heavy object, a stop light, and lifted it from the ground. Izaya smirked and started running in the direction of his apartment. The blonde would soon be his and his alone.

_What the hell? Are we...going to the flea's house? _Shizuo growled loudy as he chased the informant up a flight of stairs. Izaya knew that if he were in the same elevator with the monster chasing him, he'd be dead for sure. Even if it wasn't from Shizuo actually killing him, his strength could cause the elevator to fall and crash.

Shizuo tilted his head in confusion as the raven stopped in front of his door. "So glad you could come over to my place, Shizu-chan." he turned around and ran inside, with the monster close behind.

"Why the hell did you lead me here flea?" his hands turned into fists as he slowly approached the informant, who was currently lying back on his leather couch. Izaya looked up at him with red eyes and smiled. This was it. He was finally going to admit his feelings. He swallowed hard as he saw those light brown eyes staring intensely down at him.

"Shizu-chan, I-" he was cut off when he felt a pair of lips on his. His face flushed when he felt a soft tongue lick at his lips asking for entrance, which he gladly gave. The two fought for dominance, the blonde winning of course. He smirked and pulled away. The informant pulled the collar of his shirt up to hide his tomato-colored face.

"What were you about to say...Izaya?" Shizuo asked as he lowered the shirt back down. The raven squeaked when the blonde moved, so that he was hovering above him. "So what was it?"

"I was just going to say that I-" _riiiinnnngggggg "_You've got to be kidding me." Izaya growled and grabbed his phone from his pocket. Shinra. Of course that underground doctor would be calling at such a bad time. "Yes Shinra?"

_"Hey Izaya! I found out about your little plan about Shizuo! How did it go? I want details!"_

__"Im working on it idiot, bye~!" He turned off the phone to avoid further interruptions, and threw it somewhere across the room. "Now where were we?"

"I believe I can answer that." Shizuo leaned down and kissed Izaya again, this time with more force. While doing this, he used one hand to slide up the informant's black V-neck. He smirked when he found the pink nub he decided to play with. He used the hand to raise the shirt up over Izaya's head, and he threw it in some random direction. Shizuo then attacked one of his nipples. His hands wandered down to his belt and fumbled with the buckle. The blonde growled inwardly and just decided to rip the rest of the raven's clothes off.

"Shizu-ah," Izaya moaned. "I...ahh...c-can't be the only one naked, y-yknow."

"Hm...true."

Shizuo stepped away from Izaya for a moment to remove his black vest and white dress shirt. The informant watched with interest as the blonde slowly stepped out of his pants. He gulped when his hands were on the edge of his boxers. Izaya's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when Shizuo stood there in all his naked glory.

"Good God..." The raven blushed. "Shizu-chan-"

"I know I know. That's why I have this." the blonde held out a small bottle and approached the informant again. He poured a generous amount of the lube onto his fingers and held one at Izaya's entrance. "Just relax, and the pain should go away fast." he slowly pushed the finger in and immediately, Izaya tensed. He whimpered from the pain and gripped the couch beneath him. "Shhh...Izaya, relax..."

Shizuo used his free hand to play with the informant's length. Izaya moaned loudly. The blonde took this opportunity to push another finger in and was glad when he didn't notice. He thrust the digits back and forth while making scissoring motions. The raven moaned louder when Shizuo brushed a certain spot. He smirked and thrust back into that spot while pumping the other's length.

"S-Shizu-ah...I'm gonna..." Izaya came hard all over Shizuo's hand, who licked it clean.

He layed there in a panting mess. "Now now Izaya. Don't get too tired. I haven't had MY fun yet."

"I'm not tired you protozoan."

Shizuo removed his fingers from Izaya's entrance, knowing he was ready, and positioned himself between his legs. He leaned forwards and placed his hands on either side of his head. "Ready?"

Izaya gulped loudly and nodded slowly. Shizuo slowly moved forward. He gasped at the heat and tightness surrounding his length. The informant gripped the couch underneath him. This was nothing compared to the blonde's fingers.

"Shit...Izaya...so tight..." the former bartender waited until Izaya got used to the feeling.

"Move." That was all the motivation he needed. He started moving in and out in a slow and steady pace. Shizuo growled at the slow pace, he started moving faster, using his strength.

"Ah! Fuck...Shizuo. H-h-harder!"

Said man reached between him and Izaya and grabbed his length, pumping it in time with his thrusts. "S-Shizu...I-I'm gonna..."

Izaya screamed in ecstasy as he came hard for the second time that day. Shizuo followed after. He rode out his orgasm and pulled out, flipping them over, so that Izaya was laying on top. The blonde moved the raven's sweaty bangs out of his face and kissed his forehead. "You know Izaya...you still never got to finish your sentence earlier."

Izaya sighed and smiled. He curled up closer to the monster beneath him and said, "I was gonna say that...I love you."

Shizuo smiled and chuckled a bit. He tightened his grip around the smaller man. "I love you too, you damn flea."

* * *

A/N: _Yay! Story is done...poop. How was this chapter? It was sooo hard to write this with a straight face. My laptop died while doing this, so if the format looks weird or anything it's because I had to copy and paste it. I hope you liked it and I'm glad I had such nice reviews. Thanks! They mean a lot more to me than you all know xD  
Until next time~ _


End file.
